Synthetics operations and services may have a use case for multi-spectral rendering of assets, across the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum. For example, a synthetics service may be tasked with rendering an asset beyond merely visible red, green, and blue (RGB) color components, but also in infrared (IR) bands, ultraviolet (UV) bands, and alternative visible light colors. Physically based rendering (PBR) refers to the concept of using realistic shading or lighting models along with measured surface values to accurately represent real-world materials, based on the physical properties of objects, such as various spectral reflectivity values.
High quality rendering engines exist, but are unfortunately constrained to three colors, for example RGB. Creating a new rendering engine capable of rendering additional color and EM spectral bands (e.g., IR and UV) may be a resource-intensive endeavor. Additionally, some artists producing three dimensional (3D) assets may create the assets as a combination of a 3D mesh and an image, used for texel mapping, rather than specifying the material and the material's spectral properties (outside the visible region of the light spectrum). This may hamper the ability to create a multi-spectral rendering of the asset outside the RGB color space.